the coming of a baby
by HolbyCityFanatic
Summary: This is a imaginitive story about my God daugter


The stork

Chapter one

The family

It was June the 30th and Kimberly Unsworth was woken in the early hours of the morning by a gentle pecking on the window. It was a going to be a lovely day, half asleep Kimberly stumbled across to the window to find a snow white stork sat on the window sill; the sky was clear blue not a cloud in sight. And, the stork was dressed in pale pink clothes with a matching hat on its head. Wondering what was going on Kimberly woke up Tom who had been snoozing calmly and peacefully in their bedroom. It was a room of comfort with an arm chair in the corner, a small chandler on the roof and an electric fire to keep warm in the winter.

"Tom, Tom wake up" as Kimberly shook him awake.

"What... what do you want Kim" stammered Tom in shock of the sudden awakening.

"There's a stork at the window, I think it wants to come in "Tom now fully awake walked over to the window and cried,

"Blimey you're right and it's carrying a hammock, lets open the window" so Tom and Kimberly joined hands as they slowly twisted the handle, the tension was strong as the window flew open and the stork flew in, everyone was wondering what would happen.

"Hello, Kimberly and tom" sang the stork in a voice with a twinkle to. Kimberly and Tom stood there with their mouths hanging open, gobsmacked as they were, the stork continued with his song. "my name is Libel. You are now the proud parents of this beautiful baby girl, everyone from the glorious stork station wishes you and your baby girl the best of luck and their love. We hope all the family will enjoy teaching and playing with your baby girl as she grows up and the year's wiz by." Then with a swift movement the stork placed the hammock on the bed showing a beautiful baby for the world to see. Kimberly an Tom felt proud, loving and protective of their baby girl. They we in awe.

"Aww, thank you so much, Tom we need to give her a name" whispered Kimberly so she wouldn't wake the sleeping baby.

"Evlin that should be her name"

"I like it, it really suits her. Hello Evie, should we call her Evie?"

"She's beautiful Kimberly, thank you" cried tom

"You're welcome" and with the storks final word he flew back out the window and over the busy streets below.

The stork

On June the 29th the young stork, Libel was finally old enough to take on his given role of delivering babies to families; he was pure white with a sleek body.

Libel, went to the grand hall, it was a place of beauty. It was a long hall full of storks waiting to be called up and given their assignments, the walls were white with golden flowers and hearts printed onto them, and the floor was made of oak wood so shiny you could see your reflection. At the front of the hall where Couloir was stood there was a large water fountain of a stork holding a little baby in a hammock, in front of this magnificent piece of art was two golden armchairs, one of witch seated Couloir.

Libel was called up to the front and has he took a seat in the second arm chair Couloir, the head stork gave Libel his first assignment,

"Libel, you are to deliver this baby to the Unsworth family in the early morning. You will then come back here, and rest in the stork base. This baby will be of your responsibility, if the family are to have any trouble then you will help them. You have been chosen over everyone else because you have shown you can be responsible and that you know what to do, unlike some of the storks." Announced Couloir, staring at the storks that have failed their assignments and need to be watched.

"Why, thank you Couloir I will show you that you have made no mistake in choosing me. I am honoured" replied Libel, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I expect you to be prepped and ready to leave by 5am. Is that understood?"

"Absolutely, Couloir I won't let you down" and at that Libel was summoned to the prepping station.

It was the early hours of the next morning when Libel was almost at his destination, he had been told by Couloir that he would know when he had arrived at his destination, and he found the house with ease, it had a feint glow to it. Libel landed on the window sill and tapped the window with hope and anticipation, he needed someone to hear his tapping so they come and let him in, but he couldn't tap too loudly as to not wake the sleeping baby.

A young lady appeared looked at Libel with astonishment and then disappeared, she soon reappeared at the window with a young man, they had a talk for what seemed like a long time and then they finally let Libel in.

Libel sang the song he was taught and watched as the couples faces filled with happiness and excitement, and then he lay the hammock on the bed and reviled the sleeping baby.

The couple decided on a name and then thanked him and that was his que to leave, so at that moment he flew out of the window. While watching all the cars below him Libel realised that he hoped he would see the young family one day.


End file.
